You and Me A Host Club Fanfic
by NikkiMikki28
Summary: This is a story about Yuuko Reyogamine. She is roaming the halls of Ouran High School, when she comes across the Host Club. First fanfic Eva! So dont hate, appretiate! And Review!


You and Me, and Also Those Three

Nikki: Hey this is my first fanfic, so don't worry if it sucks! Just review and send suggestions!

Yuuko: It won't suck Nikki. You have done plenty of research to know what to do.

Nikki: Thanks. Oh, and in no way, shape, or form do I own Ouran High School Host Club. But I do Own the rights to Yuuko Reyogamine. Now, On with the story.

As I walked around the huge building, I am amazed at what I see. Huge chandeliers, long, curving hall ways, and huge doors. I happened to see a door with a sign saying "Host Club". I opened the door and that is when my life really started to go downhill.

_Chapter1_

When I opened the door, all of these flowers started falling on me. And the one thing I'm most afraid of, is randomly falling petal. So being the wuss I am, I fall on my butt. " Hello. It seems that we have a new guest." Said a blonde boy with violet eyes. He was the same height as me, but older than me by about a year. I got up and looked at the club questionably. "What's up with the cowboy getup? I mean It looks ridiculous." I said. The tall blonde broke down and started crying in a corner. I looked at him then realized I hurt his feeling. My stern eagle-eyed look turned into a sympathetic look so fast that some of them jumped. 'Why did my heart just pound?' Both Hikaru and Kaoru thought at the same time.

I walked over to him and put my hand gently on his shoulder. He turned around, eyes full of tears. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I have a sharp tongue when I see clothes, so I say what I think. Are you alright?" I asked, sounding really sincere. He blushed. I helped him up and walked him over to everyone else. " I'm so sorry for criticizing you outfits. My name is Yuuko Reyogamine, first year. What are your names?" I asked, bowing respectfully. The tall blonde boy pulled himself together and said, "My name Is Tamaki Suou, second year." "I am Kyoya Ootori, second year." Said a dark green haired boy with glasses. " I'm Honey, a third year!" said a short, blonde boy. " Hi. Haruhi Fujioka." Said a brown-eyed brown haired girl. "We are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin." Said two orange red golden-eyed twins. " And that's Mori- sempai." Kaoru said pointing to a freakishly tall guy with Black hair and blue eyes.

"Well, it's nice to meet you all. Um… one question. Since Haruhi is a girl in the Host Club, It would be natural that the girls don't know this, so you want me to keep it a secret, right?" Everyone but Kyoya looked very surprised that I knew this, then Kyoya said, "That's right." "Well then I guess I will be coming here for free everyday. I mean, I will be in this room before you all since I don't go to school. Or any school for that matter. Actually I'll drop into your classes tomorrow, to determine if I want to stay in the class with one of you. It will have to be a first year thought." "How are you gonna do that? You will get caught." Said Tamaki-sempai with curiosity. I looked around, then flicked my hands so that the wind can close the giant doors.

"Please don't laugh or think I'm a freak after I show you this." I say. Then, I shrink down into a chibi with a cute light red Japanese dress with pink pigtails tied up with red ribbons with dice on them and bunny ears.

"Hey, you twin on the left. Hikaru right? Pick me up." I said in a high, cute voice. He picked me up and said, "It's really cute but-" "Isn't that appearance a little too much?" Kaoru finished. I looked at myself. "Oh. It isn't this one I wanted." I changed into my other one. I has a cute black shirt and pants with a black coat that went to my ankles, only covering the top part of my chest and black heels. My hair is blonde and goes all the way down to my feet. My eyes are silver with a tint of gold.

"It was this one. It's more stylish. I can also look like a charm for your bags with a pad and a pencil." I poofed up a pad and pencil, and positioned like a charm on someone's bag. I got up and went back to human form. I stretched and said, "So, what do you think?" They all blinked. And everyone but Kyoya and Mori-senpai said, "I must be dreaming." " Look at me." I said. The looked at me. Then I levitated them up into the air. They screamed and then I put them down. "Do you believe your eyes now?" I asked. The nodded. Then The twins said together, " That was awesome! Can you turn us into chibi's?" "Of course! I will turn you all into chibi's." I waved my hands and the host club turned into chibi's.

"Whoa! Cool!" Hikaru and Kaoru yelled. "Well, it is quite convenient to be in this form." Kyoya says. "Let's go guys!" I say, marching out the door. "Where are we going?" Haruhi asks. "We are going to go explore the school!" I say. "WHAT?" Everyone but Kyoya and Mori-senpai say.


End file.
